Cir'gi
As the Empire's ships approached Csilla, the Chiss Ascendancy sent out scouts to see what kind of enemy they were really dealing with. Cirgi started aged 17 as a cadet aboard a Chiss frigate, after a series of unfortunate attacks and riots on board, Cirgi found his way planetside where he struggled to get back onto his feet and continue the mission as its new captain. Fortunately, not much stands in his way morally and with little justification, he stole a Jumpmaster 5000, ironically named Good Fortune and most of its owner's possessions, including a Mandalorian Flight Suit and reprogrammed R3 astromech. By age 19, he was honored as one of the most successful Chiss explorers of the current age and was given the option of returning home, but news of a Chiss Imperial officer turning traitorous increased his tour length. Upon boarding the ISD Evictus, ''Cir'gi discovered that Drow's death was part of a defection mission to join the local Rebel Alliance fleet as well as information pertaining to a recently captured Rebel child soldier. He followed the lead to the Rebel ship ''Redemption, where he was processed by Lance Typherius, the Special Operations director. After lengthy conversation and some roundabout topics, Lance allowed the Chiss into Rebel territory, but not as a Rebel. After bringing up the topic of the captured Jedi girl, Lance and Cir'gi ventured to the Gol'rath system to steal a Pelta Frigate for the rescue operation of Jassa Tyne. While the mission was a resounding success, the Good Fortune being the only casualty, Cir'gi's public introduction to the Alliance presented a rocky start to his career there. To those that would converse, he seemed crass and too sarcastic, while to the local Mandalorian population he was intolerable and a "grave robber" for wearing his Mandalorian flight suit. An incident with Treska generated much conflict between the Rebel Mandos and Cir'gi, ending with the Chiss explorer returning the flight suit to the now imprisoned Treska. Afterwards, he only further created conflict by attempting to requisition parts from the Rebellion that he did not have access to. After the fiasco with the Mandalorians, Cir'gi reported back to the Chiss Ascendancy with the information of new cultures and rebellion. Once he had explained his position and requested admittance back into his home-sector, the Ascendancy commanded him to join the Rebel ranks, becoming both a mole for the Ascendancy and a good soldier for the Alliance. After discussing his entry with Lance, Cir'gi was admitted into the Alliance, where he now serves under Lance in his "Republic Dogs." In later weeks, he would discover and report a renegade Chiss on board, Cir'gi was ordered to kill the rogue, Kal Orsen. Outraged by the order, Cir'gi resigned from the Chiss Exploration Force to serve full time with the Rebellion. Cir'gi knows he cannot win by blunt force and thus most often uses his wits and deception to manipulate other to do so, but he is not afraid to throw down if need be. He tends to have a sarcastic and joking attitude, mostly attributed to helping him cope with the loss of everyone he knew.